Ninjago Q and A!
by ScarlettNinja
Summary: Welcome everyone, to the Ninjago Q/A session, your destination if you have a question for one of the members of Ninjago! Just keep it K plus or under. Let the Q/A session begin! (I do not own the cover image or Ninjago)
1. Welcome to Q and A

_**(Disclaimer - I do not own Ninjago)**_

_**Welcome, fellow Ninjago fans, random people and haters! **_

_**This is my first ever post on this site, so I'd appreciate constructive criticism but no flames for now, please.**_

**On this post, you can ask any member of Ninjago any question you want! **

**(Ninja, Nya, Pixal, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Serpentine… basically any person in the entire series) **

**It can be Ninjago related or totally random!**

**For example:**

_Example username:_

_To Cole – _

_Why are you so obsessed with cake? I mean, it's good and all, but don't you think you're going a little overboard here?_

_**WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU THINK I'M GOING OVERBOARD? You can never be too in love with cake. Cake is my life. If you don't agree, then your life is sad indeed.**_

_**-Cole**_

**Like so. **

**Just please keep it K+ rated… Leave a review to ask! **

**Let the Q/A session begin!**


	2. Kai has twins and Jay likes food

**_(Disclaimer - I do not own Ninjago) _**

**_Oh my goodness! 6 reviews within the first 7 hours?! Thank you all so much! _**

**From ToxicNinjaKitty3399**

**Q - Kai: If you had pair of twins, girl and boy, with you future girlfriend/fiancé/wife, what would you name them?**

A - Kai: WHOA WHOA WHOA! Hold up! First off, I'm not even dating anyone, so this is moving a little too quickly for me...

Cole - Dude, it's just a question. Chill.

Kai - *sigh* Yeah yeah... Okay. Umm... Probably something like Flamea for the girl and Flameo for the boy.

Cole - Wow. Such originality. So fire.

Kai - Much doge.

**Q - Jay: Which one of the other ninja is your favorite, if you had to pick one?**

A - Jay: Is picking myself out of the question? Oh fine. Uh, probably Zane, cause he's a robot (which is AWESOME) and he doesn't get mad at me like Kai and Cole do... Okay, so it's kinda my fault cause I tease THEM all day... But who cares? PLUS ZANE CAN COOK LIKE A BEAST. I mean seriously, the guy should be on the food channel.


	3. Lloyd really loves music

_**(Disclaimer- I don't own Imagine Dragons, Radioactive, or Ninjago. But I would love to...)**_

**From vampirebite14 **

**Q: Dear Lloyd,**

**What's your favorite song and band. Yea this is lame but I want to know. Well uh bye**

A: Lloyd - RADIOACTIVE. IMAGINE DRAGONS. And I don't think this was lame! Music is NEVER lame. I could go on and on all day about Imagine Dragons...

Kai - No, no, NO! Why would you bring this up?! Now we have to deal with-

*Lloyd's voice echoes loudly in the background, screeching Radioactive*

Kai - ...that.


	4. Lloyd rules the Serpantine and can't fly

_**(Disclaimer - No, I do not own Ninjago...) **_

**From AwesomeAuthor13 **

**Q: Hey lloyd **

**What was it like ruling a serpentine army**

**A:** Lloyd - It was pretty awesome! Who wouldn't want hundreds of snakes to be their servants? Well, I guess it kinda turned out different than I expected, since hypnotism can only do so much.

Cole - Ha! Yeah! And you ended up a prisoner! How'd you not see that coming?

Lloyd - Hey, I was like 7, okay...

**From JoJo419**

**Q: To Lloyd,  
What if you had wings and could fly?  
(Odd question but yolo.)**

**A:** Lloyd -Fly?! That would be INCREDIBLE. I have always wanted to fly... The other guys laugh at me for saying that, sonething about how I'm so 'sentimental'. Whatever...

Jay - I did let you use the wings I made! Remember that?

Lloyd - *scowls* And how they fell apart when I was 30 feet up in the air? Yeah. I remember.


	5. The Overlord hates golf

_**(Disclaimer - Do I own Ninjago? No! I do not! -sighs-)**_

**From sportsgallol -**

**Q: Dear overlord,**

**Would you like to go golfing with me? If you do, you get to be the golf ball!**

**A: **Overlord - A... golffffff ball...? How dare you... I could turrrrrn you into a golffff ball!

Jay - Ah, don't mind him. He's in a bad mood.

Kai - Jay, he's always in this mood.


	6. Q and A's with Cole and Jay aren't easy

_**(Disclaimer - I don't own Ninjago.)**_

**From Peytonholloway11**

**Q: To Jay and Cole-**

**Which one of you think you are going to get Nya?**

**A:** Jay - Me, of course! How could she not choose me with all *gestures to himself* this?

Cole - *laughs hysterically* Seriously?! All that?! *falls on the ground, still laughing*

Jay - Like you can do any better.

Cole - *walks over to Jay and pushes him* Oh yeah?

Jay - *pushes back* Yeah!

Cole - YEAH?!

Jay - *jumps on Cole and pushes him on the ground, fists flying* YEAH!

Cole - *yells* She'll choose me!

*And the fight continues*

**_ScarlettNinja - Guys, what the heck are you doing? I'm trying to do a Q and A session here..._**

*no response besides yelling and punches*

**_ScarlettNinja - *sighs* Sorry everyone... And now back to the Q/A._**

**Q: To Nya-**

**Who do you choose, Jay or Cole? (Jole is not an answer!)**

**A:** Nya - Well... Jay makes me laugh, but Cole... *dreamy look*

**_ScarlettNinja - Nya... Nya? NYA!_**

Nya - Hmm? What?

**_ScarlettNinja - We're not done._**

Nya - Oh.

**From wizard101**

**Q: Dear Nya, **

**Black or Blue?**

**From Wizard101**

**A: **Nya - Uh... Um... Oh, I just remembered, I have somewhere to, uh, go... NOW. *runs*


	7. The Ninja love princesses

**_(Disclaimer - I still don't own Ninjago... And I don't own Disney, The Little Mermaid, Tangled, Frozen, Love is an Open Door, Cinderella, or any of the Disney princesses. Why the Disney disclaimer? You'll find out.) _**

**From Awesome Author13**

**Q: Hey zane**

**Do you have any strange switches like your funny switch that make you do strange things**

**A: **Zane – Until recently, I thought my humor switch was the only one of that sort. Less than a week ago, Jay was performing a routine check on my systems. While he was tightening a wire, his finger caught a small switch inside my panel. Immediately my head began to rotate rapidly.

Jay - _*laughs*_ Yeah! You looked like one of those dashboard bobbleheads!

Zane - _*serious*_ Jay, such an occurrence is no laughing matter.

Jay -_ *stops chuckling*_ Sorry, Zane. I just couldn't help it. Your head… Spinning around at a hundred miles an hour… *chokes and resumes laughing*

Zane - _*smiles*_ I suppose it was rather amusing.

**From Foreverdreamer12**

**Q: Okay, Cole, do you have an obsession with Disney?**

**A: **Cole – What?! Disney? You've got to be joking… _*throws the Little Mermaid DVD he was holding behind the couch*_

Kai – Hey Cole! You better not be lying to them about your love of Tangled…

Cole – Dude, shut up!

Jay – Or your collection of princess figurines…

Cole - _*furious*_ Well I heard Jay singing 'Love is an Open Door' yesterday!

Jay - _*pales*_ W-what are you talking about? _*resigned*_ OK SO I LOVE FROZEN!

Cole – And how about Kai's lockbox in his room? Full of sweet letters to his imaginary 'sugar baby' Cinderella! _*smirks*_

Kai – YOU LOOKED IN MY LOCKBOX?! YOU ARE SO DEAD! _*wielding his sword, he runs after Cole*_


	8. Lloyd doesn't appreciate Garmy x Misako

_**(Disclaimer - I do not own Ninjago. Still.)**_

**From sportsgallol**

**Q: Dear overlord,  
I will stuff you in a jar! Anyways you are my most favorite villain and you look awesome in your golden master form. What does it take for you to be nicer?**

**A:** Overlord – Your commentssssss on my villainy and looks are appreciated. Nicerrrrrr, you ask? I do tend to shhhhhout. If everyone would ssssimply do my bidding, I wouldn't get sssso upssset… _*yells angrily* _BUT A JAR CANNOT AND NEVERRRR WILL BE ABLE TO CONTAIN MY POWERRRR!

Jay – And… There he goes again.

**From Roxy Emeralds**

**Q: Garmadon, what was it like being turned to evil slowly and still finding love?**

**A:** **_(This is after the battle with the Overlord, so Garmadon is good now.)_**

Garmadon – It was difficult at times, feeling so much hate and love simultaneously. The conflict of emotion was enough to tear sanity from anyone, me included. Even after my evil transformation, I still loved Misako greatly, though I doubted she had feelings for me anymore.

Misako – Oh but I did, Garmy… _*kisses his cheek*_

Lloyd – Ew, guys, come on.****

Q: Senseii wu, if you could change anything from the past what would it be?

**A:** Sensei Wu – The past is what makes us who we are today. Changing past decisions would involve changing everything we've become. I would not alter one moment, though I do wish many things had not occurred.


	9. Pythor's quotes are to DIE for

_**(Disclaimer - Do I own Ninjago? Nope! I don't own it.)**_

**From Guest**

**Q: To pythor did you know you have awesome quotes my favorite's are out of sight out of mind and well hello old chum! why did you call lloyd chum anyway?**

**A: **Pythor – I quite agree. My one-liners are to _die_ for. Ah, yes, calling Lloyd 'old chum'… It was really meant to shock him, but some of the Nindroids told me it came out rather awkwardly. Whether they were right or not is debatable, but they aren't _around anymore_, so it is of no matter… I think it a marvelous saying.

**From count raptor**

**Q: To cole I think you have a better shot at dating nya than jay. Jay is a child and is immature plus he never SHUTS UP!**

**A:** Cole – THANK YOU! Someone agrees… She shouldn't even have to think about the decision. Jay is way too childish for her and he doesn't know when to close his big mouth. Nya deserves a _manly_ guy like me.

Jay – EXCUSE ME, WHAT DID YOU JUST-

**_ScarlettNinja – *interrupts* OKAY then! Thank you both. MOVING ON…_**


	10. Jay has anger issues

**_(Disclaimer – NO I DON'T OWN NINJAGO!)_**

**From NinjagoninjaKXGIRL**

**Q: Hehehe, I like this very much. Ok, heres my question for Cole:**

*Clears throat* Dear Cole,

By any chance, if Nya is not in your current interest, would you date me?

(Just wanted to ask / Also its me ask_the_ninjas_of_ninjago)

**A:** Cole - _*looks around* _Well… I'm not sure about Nya right now, since she won't just CHOOSE, but… _*hands you his number and winks* _Text me later. Whoa, I feel like Kai right now.

Kai – _*walks in* _Hmm?

Cole – Uh, never mind.

**From Sketchrex**

**Q: Jay... if you were forced to, would you beat up Nya with no hesitation?**

and actual punches? :P

**A: **Jay – With no hesitation?! Okay, first of all, I would never beat her up NO MATTER WHAT and second, how could you even think I wouldn't hesitate at all? And fourth, I mean, third: actual punches?! What kind of horrible person do you think I am?!

Zane – Jay, calm yourself.

Jay - CALM MYSELF?! I'M PERFECTLY CALM!

Zane – Please excuse us. _*pulls Jay out of the room, while the blue Ninja continues to rage*_

**_ScarlettNinja – Apparently, Jay has anger issues. And hello NinjagoninjaKXGIRL! Lovely to see you! BTW, your fanfiction is incredible. XD_**


	11. Zane is terrified of walking food

_**(Disclaimer - I don't own Ninjago)**_

**From NyaFanGirl**

**Q: Dear Jay when are you going to ask Nya to marry her, in short, you're engaged for some time now do not you think?**

**A: **Jay – Between you and me, I already planned to ask her. I even have a ring! But that was before Cole got involved and… yeah. DARN IT, COLE!

Cole – _*hears his name* _What?

Jay – Oh shut up.

**From Ninjago loverfan**

**Q: Dear Zane In an episode proved that you're afraid of the food that walks, explain to me why?**

**A: **Zane – Do you not find walking food to be terrifying?

_*crickets*_

Zane – Anyone? Only me?

**From count raptor**

**Q: To sensei wu what happens to villans that are captured do you reform them?**

**A: **Sensei Wu – It truly depends on the extent of their crimes and whether they are truly willing to change. If they are unrepentant and have a history of grave deeds, as the Overlord does, they will be imprisoned for a necessary amount of time or indefinitely. But those like Scales, who started a new life on his own, are those I aid in reforming.

**From Sunnyonminecraft**

**Q: Dear Jay and Cole,**

We get it. You both want Nya. But can you PLEASE stop fighting over her?! You're acting like immature little kids, and if you keep fighting, Nya will get fed up, and both of you will lose her

From, sunnyonminecraft

**A: **Cole – Yeah, you're right. Jay, I'm sorry, bro.

Jay – So am I. This got way out of hand…

Cole – We good?

Jay - _*grins* _Yeah.

_*Nya enters*_

Nya - Hey guys. What's going on?

_*The two glance at each other and both jump toward Nya, attempting to reach her before the other*_

Jay and Cole – HEY NYA!

_*They exchange a deadly stare and push each other simultaneously* _

Nya - _*sighs* _This again? I'm out.

Jay – Wait!

Cole – No, Nya!

_*Again they glare at each other*_

Jay and Cole – IT'S YOUR FAULT!

**_ScarlettNinja – Seriously?! I'm done with you two._**


	12. Does the Overlord go bowling?

_**(Disclaimer - I still don't own Ninjago.)**_

**From sunnyonminecraft**

**Q: Dear Jay,**

Who was the better kisser: Nya or (snicker) your pillow?

**A:** Jay – Aww man, I _knew_ that would come back to haunt me… _*smirks*_ But I think I'm gonna have to go with the first option.

Kai – Say WHAT?!

Jay – Oh crap. _*runs*_

Kai – JAY!

**From dark dragon**

**Q: Hey overlord wanna go bowling?**

**A: **Overlord – Bowling? Perhapsssss. If you wishhhh to be utterly defeated by the masssster! _*laughs, then turns serious*_ But there had betterrrr be no jokesss about me being a bowling pin. I have alrrrready been refferrrrred to as a golfff ball here.

Cole – Wait a second, you bowl?

Overlord - …no.

Cole – Mmhmm.

**From Kindness to Everyone and thing**

**Q: Kai would you go on a date with me?**

**A: **Kai - _*smirks*_ Of course! How about tomorrow night? Do you like slushies? I know this great little place on the edge of town…

Zane – Is this why Kai has been referred to as a… what was the word… player?

Lloyd – Yep.****

Q: Cole, why can't you just let Jay have Nya?! 

**A: **Cole – Well… It's complicated, okay?

Jay – It's not gonna be complicated when I punch you in the face!

Cole – Really. Like I'm scared of- OW!****

Q: Jay will you kill Cole for me?

**A: **Jay – Gladly.

Cole – What?!

Jay – Just kidding. _*whispers* _Maybe.


	13. Lloyd likes ponies?

**_(I don't own Ninjago or My Little Pony. Yeah, I just said MLP. Deal with it.)_**

**From ForeverDreamer12**

**Q: I'm not sure if someone's asked this yet or not, but Lloyd, are you a brony?**

**A: **Lloyd – A what?! _*laughs awkwardly* _Ha. Ha ha. Why would you think that… Of course not… _*walks away quickly*_

Cole – Yeah, no Ninja should be a brony.

Kai – Agreed.

Jay – Why would that be so terrible? _*the other two look at him suspiciously* _I'm not a brony! I'm just saying…

Lloyd - _*far in the distance* _My little pony… I used to wonderwhat friendship could be… Until you all shared its magic with me…

Cole – Did you hear that?!

Jay – Was that…

Kai - _*uncertain* _Nah, it couldn't be.

**Q: Hey Skales, You're my favorite Serpentine!**

...SO WHY DID YOU FAIL AT KILLING THE STONYS YOU'RE NORMALLY MORE SMART THAN THAT WHY DIDN'T YOU RETREAT!?

**A:** Skales – Thank you very much… But you mentioned the sssstone warriorssssss…. Ah yesss. That wassssss not one of my bessst ideassss. It sssseemed right at the time! The Sssserpentine had retreated sssso many timesssss… I thought we might ssstand our ground for once.

Kai - _*snorts* _And a lot of good that did.

Skales – Quiet, you.


	14. The Overlord's creepy fanclub

**(Disclaimer - I do not own Ninjago or MLP. Yes, MLP again. Calm yourself. And don't freak out - I don't own The Golden Girls. JUST KEEP READING...)**

**From WhiteColor**

**Q: Hello people!**

**Hey Garmadon, tell me how you felt when the Overlord was taking over your body. Plz?**

**A:** Garmadon - Well... It was a disturbing experience, I will say that. For one thing, it hurt terribly, but it was also as though I was losing touch of reality. I could still see, but it was as if I was in a dream. What made it even worse was the fact that I thought the Overlord was going to end my son's life, yet I could do nothing to stop him.

Lloyd - Aw Dad, don't get all sentimental on me...

**Q: And Cole... COME ON, I'M GONNA TO KILL YOU! I'M A JAYXNYA SUPPORTER FOREVER! _*Gets knife*_ or you can leave Nya be with Jay... you choose. PS: I know where you live and I have a bazooka.**

**A:** Cole - WHOA! _*holds hands up*_ Let's talk about this rationally... _*eyes the knife*_ Uh. Or how about I just run? _*runs screaming*_ ZANEEEE! HELP MEEEE!

**Q: Nya, what is your fav color? It is still blue? (hope yes)**

**A:** Nya - Well I like a lot of colors... _*pauses*_ but... _*whispers*_ Yeah, blue's still my favorite.

**Q: Jay, wanna help me kill Cole? I have another bazooka.**

**A:** Jay - _*huge grin*_ Heck yes. BRING IT.

**Q: Everyone: Someone here watches MLP?**

**A:** _*someone sings*_ My little pony... My little pony...

_*everyone looks at Jay*_

Jay - Wasn't me! Hey, why am I your first choice?!

_*everyone turns to Lloyd, whose face turns pink*_

Lloyd - W-what?

_*singing continues*_

Cole - So if it's not Lloyd or Jay... Then who?

_*Garmadon enters*_

Garmadon - _*sings*_ ...until you all shared its magic with me! Big adventure! Tons of fun! A beautiful heart; faithful and strong- _*stops, noticing the others*_ Oh crap.

**From sportsgallol**

**Q: Dear overlord,**

**Are you seeing anyone right now? Don't judge me for liking you!**

**A:** Overlord - I am available currrrrrently... Perhapssss we could have dinnerrrrr next Sssaturday? And why would I judge? Everrr ssssince I obtained my Golden Massssterrrrr attire, girlssss jusssst can't resist me...

**Q: Dear Zane,**

**You and pixal make an adorable couple!**

**A:** Zane - Thank you. We are compatible, aren't we... _*smiles*_

**From Guest**

**Q: Dear nya,**

**Really jole? Honey pick from your heart whose the one you truley love if the other one is upset let them shut up and man up!**

**A:** Nya - *sighs* You're right... It was just so much pressure in the moment and I saw the little robot. 'Jole' immediately popped into my head and I thought it would be a good way to stall for time. But it really just complicated matters more, when Jay and Cole started to think I'm interested in work robots. *coughs*

**Q: Dear overlord,**

**At first i hated you in the series and now i like you. Are you ok with it or are you not?**

**A:** Overlord - _*grins*_ You have no complaintssss frrrrom me... Welcome to my everrrrr grrrrrowing fanclub.

Jay - Ooo! You need a name for your fans!

Overlord - A... Name?

Jay - Yeah. How about, since you had your Golden Master armor...

The Golden Girls!

Overlord - Hmm, perhapssss...

Jay - _*stuffs hand into mouth to keep from laughing*_

**From AwesomeAuthor13**

**Q: Hey scales,**

**How did you meet your wife?**

**A:** Scales - After the Sssserpentine were ssssealed under Ninjago, there wassssss sssso much panic. I did my besssst to take control. Ssssoon, working together for the firsssst time in agesss, we had created a community in the very place we once hated. I had sssseen Ssselma before we were trapped underground, but only in passsssing. Once the wallsssss sssealed and everything sssslowly sssettled down, I ssssaw her again. Well, technically I ran into her and injured her leg. But, ah, bessssidessss that, while she wassss healing, we were able to talk and I found her to be the mosssst amazing Sssserpentine I've ever met. And the ressst issss hissstory.

Cole - _*sniffs*_ That's really sweet.

Kai - Dude, are you CRYING?!

Cole - Uh, NO. I just got something in my eye... _*sniff*_

**From Roxy Emeralds**

**Q: Zane, what do you stand for?**

**A:** Zane - I stand for peace, freedom and courage in the face of all who threaten Ninjago!

Kai - I'm not sure that's what they meant.

Zane - Then what?

Kai - Never mind...

**Q:Zane, how are you waterproof?!**

**A:** Zane - When my father built me, he made me with a panel that is totally seamless. Nothing - air, water, dirt - can cross into my panel. That's how I am able to swim, unlike many of my Nindroid cousins.

**Q: Pixal, are you waterproof?!**

**A:** P.I.X.A.L - I am uncertain. I have never taken time to discover that.

**Q: Kai, when you guys where at torch fire mountain and nearly fell into the volcano, why didn't you just do that fire bubble thingie, and save everyone?**

**A:** Kai - Everyone keeps ragging me about that. I WAS STRESSED, OKAY PEOPLE?! _*sighs*_ Sorry. Probably because it takes a serious amount of concentration to unlock my power like that and I didn't have the time.

Jay - Or you were too scared.

Kai - _*shoots fire at Jay's head*_

**From NinjagoninjaKXGIRL**

**Q: Alright, I have a question for Lloyd**

**_*Clears throat*_ Dude, seriously, why were you a complete, total, annoying, naive, and gullible brat when you were a kid? No offense**

**(Don't mean to be mean)**

**A:** Lloyd - Well... Normally I'd be a little offended, but you're spot on so I won't.

Cole - Wait a minute, so you're actually admitting that you were a brat?

Lloyd - Yeah... Hey, I had 'Evil Garmadon' for a father, so give me a break here. I didn't know any better! That was the only way I knew to get more like my dad. And I thought he might notice me then.

Garmadon - Oh... Lloyd...

Lloyd - DAD! NO. DON'T GET ALL SAPPY ON ME NOW!


End file.
